


You’re Parents are… the Entire Avengers?

by antisocialpizzq



Series: Peter is a Young™ Boy and has lots ahead of him [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Parent Teacher Conference, Team as Family, the avengers are Peter’s parents and extended family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialpizzq/pseuds/antisocialpizzq
Summary: It’s finally the day The Avengers meet Peter’s teachers. What do the teachers think of Peter? How will his family react? Find out now in “Your Parents are… the Entire Avengers?”





	You’re Parents are… the Entire Avengers?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I finally got around to finishing the fic I started back in July. As per popular demand, here it is. I hope you enjoy it.

It was parent-teacher conference day, and Peter was not excited. He let his best friend, Ned, know that as well. "Jesus Christ, Ned; _all_  of the Avengers are going to be there. Natasha, Tony, Steve, Bruce, Bucky, Clint. Dude, even _Thor_ is going to be there. Rhodey even said that if he has nothing he'll be there!" Peter hid his head in his arms on the cafeteria table. "It's going to be _so_ embarrassing."

Ned was more rational, however, "Dude, I'm sure that once the teachers and other students and parents get past the fact that the _Avengers_ are at the school for you, it'll be more normal. Plus, you’re leaving out some of the Avengers, you just named some of the original ones."

That was when M.J. decided to sit down at the table. "What is so horrible in Parker's life that he's hiding in his arms like a _child_."

Ned and M.J. watched Peter as he glared at the two of them. "He's upset that the Avengers are going to come in for parent-teacher conferences." Ned answered, still not looking away from Peter.

Peter grumbled as his phone buzzed, with a message from Tony:

// ** _thor cant make tonite. hes not on earth rn_** //

Peter sighed with relief, "Oh thank the shitty lord Odin, Thor can't make tonight."

The two teens looked at Peter incredulously. "That's a good thing?" Ned asked at the same time M.J. asked, "Aren't you supposed to respect the gods?"

Peter, however, doesn't answer and texts Tony back:

// _ **thank god**_.//

* * *

 

Peter returned to the Avengers tower from school to see all of the Avengers — minus Rhodey and Thor — waiting for Peter.

 _Oh god_ , Peter thought when he saw them. Wanda was the only one vaguely normal in the current situation. Of course she would be; she wasn't going or being embarrassed like Peter was.

“Lmao, Wanda, this situation is so hilarious.” Peter stared at Wanda with a blank expression, looking like he wanted to kill himself.

“Alright, kiddo, come on.” Steve said as he clapped Peter’s shoulder with more force than a normal person would. A normal person would have stumbled under the sheer force, but Peter just glared and grumbled as he walked towards the car.

Tony, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Bucky were already in the car waiting for Steve and him.

* * *

  
They arrive at the school to walk in and gawked at by the students, parents, and teachers alike. Peter yanked his hoodie strings to try and hide his face. The Avengers walked to the first classroom of the day, chemistry.

Peter led the way into the room, and his chemistry teacher looked at him with dissatisfaction, before her gaze snapped to the entourage of freakishly buff adults behind him.

“Oh my go-“

“Hi, I’m Bruce Banner I’m a scientist and I’m Peter’s uncle nice to meet you. I have like loads of PhD’s so I can guarantee I’m smarter than you. Next?” Bruce was sizing up the teacher and her credentials on the walls by her.

“Hello, I’m Natasha Romanoff, don’t listen to anyone here except myself and maybe Rogers, that’s him,” she paused momentarily to point at Steve, “I have a very specific skill set and by that I mean I’m a trained assassin. I’m Peter’s tetka.”

“Hi. I’m Tony Stark, but you already knew that so I’ll move on. I’m one of roughly three of Peter’s dads. My engineering skills have helped the government. Thank me later.”

“Hello ma’am. I’m Steve Rogers. That’s Captain Rogers to you.” Bucky rolled his eyes so severely Peter was concerned he’d injure himself in the process. “I fought in World War II. I’m also one of Peter’s dads. Bucky?”

“Hello. I’m James Buchanan Roge- I mean Barnes, and if anything were to happen to Peter I’d kill everyone in this room and then myself. I also fought in World War II. I died and came back to life for the sole purpose of fucking Steve.”

Steve blushed, Peter let out a strangled sob of embarrassment, and the teacher looked as though she meant to rebuke Bucky for his language when he interrupted.

“I also have a kickass metal arm, if I do say so myself.” Bucky flexes his arm menacingly.

“Hello, I’m Clint and I’m also a trained assassin. I sit in the background and make sassy comments when a situation deserves it.” Clint says while filing his nails with a knife.

Everyone looked expectantly at the teacher, waiting for her review of Peter as a student. She eventually complied.

“Yes. I’m Mrs. Mason and Mr. Parker here-“

“WAIT,” Tony yelled, effectively silencing Mrs. Mason. “We forgot to call Thor and I promised I would!”

He whipped out his phone and speed dialed Thor, who picked up on the first ring. There was some quick discussion before he was put on speakerphone.

“Hello! I’m Thor of Asgard and- Loki stop stabbing me for like two seconds- I’m the god of thunder, Peter’s my nephew and I love him but he’s not allowed to have mead even though- sweet Odin, Loki what the hell- he’s a growing boy. You humans are odd-“

“Hello, this is Loki.” Everyone but Peter and Mrs. Mason yelled at him to fuck off. “Aaand I’m giving Thor his thing back never mind.” The call ended suddenly.

“Well, that’s all of us then,” Clint commented. “Get on with it Mason Jar, I don’t have all day.”

Bucky made a noise of protest. “Actually for Peter we have all the time in the world,” he said, reaching over to ruffle the teenagers hair. “But no yeah we do have war to fight so if you could speed this up, that’d be so lovely. Thanks.”

Mrs. Mason looked annoyed, “Mr. Parker here has been spacing off in class and not paying attention; however, he excels at all of his tests and quizzes. I don’t want to accuse you of giving him the answers, but at this rate, I have to.” Mrs Mason finished her spiel leaving Bruce and Tony glaring daggers at her.

Tony’s blood was just about boiling, “Peter only spaces off because what you teach is probably boring and he could do it in his sleep. I am personally offended that you would think such a thing about Peter.” Bruce was thinking and feeling the same as Tony.

Steve, ever the peacemaker, politely smiled and asked Mrs. Mason nicely, “Is that all?”

Bewildered, Mrs. Mason nodded frantically, and the Avengers looked pleased with themselves. One by one, they stood up and filed out of the room; each one touching Peter in some way.

* * *

  
Once in the hallway, the Avengers let their rage show.

“I can’t believe her! Saying that you’re cheating? That goes against everything you stand for!” Tony shouted.

Peter just looked sad, “Let’s go meet with my photography teacher.” He sighed as he walked in the general direction of the classroom.

Unlike the last teacher, Peter’s photography teacher looked absolutely delighted to see Peter. “Peter!” She exclaimed happily. She noticed the Avengers standing behind him, “And Company. Come, have a seat.” They all squeezed themselves into desks and small plastic chairs.

The teacher was already talking before the Avengers could even introduce themselves. “Peter is such a wonderful student, always providing insight on a topic, and coming to class with an array of amazing photos. I think your boy has a real talent and could pursue photography as a career.”

The superheroes gathered in the room smiled pleasantly at the young woman. “Peter is a wonderful boy with many talents, I’m glad that you see that as well.” Clint said, hugging Peter close to him with one arm.

* * *

 

When the group got home, everybody was latched to Peter. “You know that we love you no matter what any of your asshole teachers say, right?” Bruce asks affectionately.

“Yeah,” Peter replies, content with where he was in life, ready to take on the world.

“I’m glad,” Steve smiled warmly, “Well, come on; we’ve got a war to win. Let’s move along.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave constructive criticism and any ideas for future Fanfics in the comments! I hope you enjoyed your stay here at the Gay Show™️.


End file.
